percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
My Story Begins Ch 10
Chapter 10 Hephaestus began pounding away at the metal brought to him by his workers, heating it in his furnace and then pounding away again, making sure it was perfect. He then grabbed some more of the special bronze and melted it down, combining it was some metal from another pile and mixing it together while going back to work on the hammer head. “Perfect,” he said as he stuck the head into some water to cool it down. He then placed it on the table and started engraving something on the side. He then poured the mixture of metal into a long steel rod and waited once again for it to dry and harden. He took it out and began to hammer away at it and only then did it take on the shape of a handle, which he combined with the head and welded the two pieces together, making them one. “Here ya go kid, catch this,” he smiled as he passed me the weapon. I braced myself and prepared to catch it, but when I grabbed the handle I never expected it to be so light. In felt as if the whole thing was less than a pound but when I accidently hit the table with the head as I was swinging it around, the hard steel table cracked under me. “That’s some high quality weaponry right there; I pulled out all the stops. The head is pure celestial bronze, but the handle is a mix of bronze and my own personal metal that when mixed, can cause the item to become lighter and easier to use. Oh, and there is one more thing,” he said as he tossed me a small threaded rope with a clip. “Wrap that rope around your neck and bring your hammer up to the clip.” I did as he instructed and like magic the hammer began to shrink as the handle seemed to sink into the head and the head itself began to shrink into the shape of a small hammer pendent. I attached it to the clip. I then pulled on it again and it began to grow in my hand with the hammer stretching from my palm and once again assuming its true form. “So what do you think?” “I think this might be the best gift I have ever gotten. Is there anything I can do to repay you?” I asked him as he just looked back and smiled. “Don’t worry about it, you helped me so I helped you. Thanks for the music idea.” I didn’t find out until later that the necklace was a trap. The next time that Aphrodite and Ares were together, the necklace wrapped them in unbreakable strands of metal and began to play It’s a Small World After All. I told myself that if I ever met them in person, I would never tell them that I gave him the idea. But I had to wonder if it made Hephaestus happy that at least she had been wearing his gift. “How about we test that thing out,” Megan said as she lead me to a spot without any people around before drawing her swords and signaling for me to get my new toy out as well. I pulled on the pendent and my hammer morphed into weapon form. She came at me with a quick strike to my shoulder which I was able to block using the long handle before the other sword came down around my leg. I shifted the handle down causing the head to knock against Megan’s sword and blocking the second one. I pushed forward and spun the hammer around causing both of Megan’s swords to be pushed to the side of her. I then lifted my weapon into the air for a straight down strike that could only be blocked one way. Megan lifted her swords and placed them in an cross position which I was hoping she would do (I didn’t want to hurt her after all), and when my hammer came down, the force of the hit cause Megan to drop to her knees and her twin swords to fall out of her hands. I pulled my hammer back so I wouldn’t hit her and placed it back around my neck. “Are you ok, I didn’t mean to hurt you. You aren’t hurt, are you?” I asked with concern in my voice. “Nothing except my pride. That is a good weapon for you. I can’t wait to see you when we face a real monster.” She said as she slowly got to her feet and picked up her swords. “Come on, let’s check on Karena.” Chapter 11: Out of the Frying Pan and into the Snow [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:My Story Begins